Dance With Me
by ShyUnicorn
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange discovers an uninvited guest at the annual Knights of Walpurgis Ball


**Title:** Dance With Me  
**Author Name:** Shy Unicorn  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre:** Mystery/Romance  
**Era:** MWPP  
**Main Character(s): **Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Ship(s):** Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
**Summary:** Rodolphus Lestrange discovers an uninvited guest at the annual Knights of Walpurgis Ball   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The ballroom was dimly lit; high above the scene a thousand candles shone like stars in enormous chandeliers whilst flaming torches sparkled green flame from iron brackets on the wood panelled walls. The mournful tune of a string quartet soared above the humming of the guests; their perfectly punctuated notes sent shivers through the crowd. There were, perhaps, three hundred guests in the ballroom at Lestrange Hall. All of those belonging to a select, rare branch of the wizarding community to celebrate Walpurgis Night.

Rodolphus Lestrange moved through the crowd, seeking out his prize. His keen, dark eye travelled through the mass of dancers and bystanders. The green light caught the malign gleam in his eyes. He was a predator searching for prey. Those he passed stepped back once he had acknowledged them, and turned to one another muttering of the unwholesome look which had crept into his face. His features were bold and dark, thick dark curls clustered his head, and an aura of power throbbed around him. There was a pensive tinge to his mood that made him sullen and even more foreboding than usual. Stalking through the crowds he came upon his reward quite suddenly.

She stood against the wall; her back arched sensuously enhancing the daring swerves of her figure. A tall goblet in her hand seemed only to indulge the smooth quirk of her elegant wrist. Her skin was pale and appeared even more so in contrast with her black silk dress, which took as many liberties as her own figure. The thin material clung tightly to the delicious curve of her hips, the neckline left little to the imagination, the silken folds artfully concealed all indecency but flaunted the fullness of her breasts. The expression on her regal face was that of blankness, all emotion was hidden, letting Rodolphus paint whatever personality he wanted onto this alluring statue.

"Good evening Madame, how are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her, his voice rich and commanding.

Her eyes were so dark he could not make out the pupil from the iris as she glanced over at him complacently, almost arrogantly.

Who was she to disrespect him like this?

"The music is captivating," she replied, her voice was husky and raw, Rodolphus found something incredibly alluring about the texture of it.

A deep pink tongue passed across her lips before she continued, "Though, I cannot say the same for all of your guests."

A cruel, sarcastic smile turned the corner of her lips. She was completely ruthless, knowing full well that his family were the sole benefactors of the evening and she was insulting his choices, yet doing it so faultlessly.

Rodolphus remained silent. He looked over her slowly, a sneer playing around his mouth, unashamedly taking his time over the places that pleased him the most. And she, knowing his focus was on her breasts and the arch of her back, did not blush or become outraged. She simply dared him to look. Her expression remaining defiant. He sensed that she was not intimidated or uncomfortable by his domineering display; she remained powerful and seemed to take pleasure in his approval of her. He was shaken and deeply impressed by this. She was not the highly-strung English aristocrat that he assumed she would be.

"Who are you?" he asked when their eyes drew together; the intensity was like metal on metal. She did not answer immediately; she smiled once more, a smug, self-satisfied expression.

"It doesn't matter what my name is, does it?" her tone was as smug as her smile and as dangerous too.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. The effect was instantaneous. Rodolphus felt a stirring in his core, sending a jolt to the muscles in his groin.

"It's of little consequence," she continued, lowering her arm and stepping closer to him, "a woman's name can be changed so very easily."

He found himself drawn to her lips, delicate, full, and surprisingly dark in colour. Already he found himself imagining the shapes those lips would make as she discovered the full length of him. He wanted to take her somewhere private, and see her wearing nothing but a sensuously pained expression as she discovered just who he was.

"What are you, then?" Rodolphus asked, inquiring after her parentage.

He didn't quite recognise her, he felt as if he should do, but in the dim light and at such a formal event where everyone was overdressed, he felt hard pressed. He also blamed it on her for being completely bewitching and annoying.

She laughed, a clear, solid sound that ignited and unnerved him.

"I'm a woman," she said simply. "I thought _that_ was obvious."

He felt the colour rising from his neck to his cheeks, feeling foolish. That wasn't what he had meant and she knew it. She was looking down at the floor trying to hide her triumphant smirk. Rodolphus tried to compose himself but was at a loss of what to say. Would she try and turn all of his words into clever little barbs?

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked briskly, feeling this request was uncommonly polite after her rude behaviour.

"I'd like that very much," this enigma of a woman said more plainly than he had expected.

He would have assumed it was out of respect, had it not been for her guile from the start. He allowed himself an indulgent smile; she was bending to his will now. He led the way through the crowd, they would do things on his terms.

Adrift in the middle of the hall he felt the need to show just how powerful he was. As Rodolphus reached out to draw this fancy towards him he was overcome with a thought that her skin might burn him. He hesitated a second before finding her skin quite cool and pleasant beneath his palms. She gracefully entwined herself with him, arms around his neck, a wave of heady perfume swept him in. It was hot in his nostrils, like a spice, or like pepper but sickly sweet, it made everything hazy.

She pressed herself against him so that he could feel muscle and flesh and every movement she made. Rodolphus was not going to disagree with this, and took it upon himself to match her intensity as they began to dance. She moved her hips with the subtlest of flourishes, somehow closing the gap between them, for half a second he knew she could feel him, feel the very epitome of what made him so male in the cradle of her pelvis. He grasped a handful of her robes, pushing her hips closer to him. He wanted her beneath him, feeling his full weight bearing down on her.

She braced herself against him, in that instant she looked nervous, and with an arch of her eyebrow warned him not to push his luck. She was an excellent dance partner, one worthy of him, one equally as passionate. She kept her heavy lidded eyes on him as their bodies moved together to the music adding a sensuous twist to the old steps.

"You enjoy dancing, don't you? How rude of me," he said with feigned surprise, "I seem to be asking all of the questions." It was said with a pinch of sarcasm.

"I know all about you. I don't need to ask questions," she said smoothly, a sly smile crossing her lips.

He caught her gaze and her eyes widened innocently but he remained unconvinced. The expression seemed slightly perverse and he found his heart beating quicker. Anyone who could move their hips like her was far from innocent.

"Neither of us seem to be interested in small talk. There's something we have in common," she added.

"Indeed. Is that all you're going to reveal about your true identity?" Rodolphus asked impatiently.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, not committing to answer him.

"How old are you? Where did you go to school? What do you do? Are you attached? Who are you here with?" he laughed in his exasperation as the amusement grew on his partners face. "You must answer me!"

She laughed, there was mirth mixed in with her husky tones, her dark eyes truly alive now.

"Why are you so interested?" she inquired teasing him with her tone, and the way she moved her hands along his body, a finger swirled against the back of his hand, electing a swoop of desire.

He frowned at her.

Rodolphus did not enjoy playing the fool, he felt that he was getting nowhere with her but the longer he was with her the more curious he became. She wasn't his usual toy in appearance or personality, and so the change was strangely welcome.

"So you do have a question after all," he remarked. "Shall I refuse to answer? Or answer with a riddle?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Or answer with another unnecessary question?" his illusive partner laughed warmly, arching her back, and pressing herself to his chest.

"I shall answer the way I would like to be answered," Rodolphus said trying to be as gracious as he could when annoyed and aroused. "That is: simply. The simple answer is that I am intrigued by you."

"And me by you," she shot back. They remained silent a moment longer. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh really? That is interesting."

He was now even more curious as to what she had heard about him and why she had come looking for him and how she had known that she would meet him.

He twirled her around and spun her out trying to see her face and judge if she was telling the truth or playing another game with him. She seemed to be enjoying the music, her eyes blissfully narrowed, lips parted inviting him to kiss her. He moved closer to her pulling her to his chest and then turning her around so that her body nestled right into his. He grasped her hips in time for her to grind up against him and turn herself in his arms. Her hands trailed down his body, a naughty smile turned her lips and darkened her eyes until they seemed alight with menace.

Rodolphus was sure that she was going to do something to satisfy his increasing hunger for her. Those pale finger tips set him tingling with desire. They also made him nervous. He wasn't used to being played with, especially by a woman like this. She had an edge to her, it was in her voice and in her eyes, an ever present volatility.

"Aren't you flattered I came to see you?" she asked leaning into a curtsy as the music finished.

Before Rodolphus could bow and reply his tormentor turned to disappear into the crowd.

"You can't leave," he said firmly, feeling that she was now completely scorning him.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked away, that self-indulgent smile on her face. Once more she was goading him.

"Won't you tell me your name now?" he asked outraged at the audacity of this woman. "I demand that you tell me your name," he ordered petulantly with the idea of seeking her out in a day or two.

She shook her head slowly, taunting him, as she slipped through the crowd. He reached out to grab her wrist, to pull her to him and make her dance one more time, but she dodged out of the way sending him a smile loaded with triumph.

"Why won't you tell me your name? You aren't Muggleborn are you?" he asked reviled, feeling that there was no way left that he could make her disclose her name. She crinkled her nose and shook her head firmly.

"I don't want to get into the politics of names tonight," she called over her shoulder, "if you had remembered mine you would never have danced with me. Just one dance, that's all I wanted from you, and I've got what I came for. Good night, Rodolphus."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?" Rodolphus called moving after her.

He found it difficult to get past couples; it was annoying the way this nymph seemed to be slipping away from him. She was completely infuriating, his temper was boiling under his skin, and he was ready to jinx her into saying her name. He lost sight of her. Everywhere he looked there were dancers blocking his path. Shoving them aside he tore onwards, stumbling over his own robes, his dark eyes flashing in agitation.

She was gone.

Rushing with adrenalin and curiosity Rodolphus continued forcing his way aimlessly through the crowds hoping to catch one last look at her.

He growled loudly and stamped his foot. Turning wildly to check all of the exit doors his eyes flew to the furthest one at the far end of the hall. The door was slowly closing. A fleeting urge would have had him bellowing, "_Accio!"_

An odd tingle along his spine told him he knew exactly who had just slipped through that door and he was too late once again.

Afterwards he wasn't sure what had stopped him from following; perhaps it was his older brother's hand on his shoulder. Rabastan was peering at the same space Rodolphus was.

"Hasn't she become a fine creature?" he said admiringly.

"Who?" Rodolphus asked absently, his eyes still flashing around the room, hoping that he had been mistaken.

"The girl you were dancing with - _Bellatrix Black_."


End file.
